


Nothing's gonna harm you.

by Karkat_Vantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate timeline's characters, Characters development, M/M, other tags will be mentioned at the beggining of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_Vantas/pseuds/Karkat_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seems to be a peaceful night but, they have the feeling it was going to be a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining of our history.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a pretty long ass roleplay i adapted as a history.  
> Probably very ooc.

 

 **Name:** Karkat Vantas.

 **Race** : Troll:

 **Age:** 8 Sweeps

 **Blood Colour:** Mutant bright candy red.

 **Planet:** Alternia.

 **Current location:** ????

 

Wait, we do know where that short crabby troll was. Of course, he’s in his best friend’s hive, sitting in his couch and leaning slightly onto him, if we want to be exact about that matter. The reason why they found themselves in such position was because our knight has somehow convinced the mage to watch a rom-com with him and this one agreed only because Karkat wasn’t feeling as good as he could be feeling since he has a headache, and Sollux knew exactly how awful that sensation was and as a miracle of life, he decided to be a good troll towards him for the first time in what seemed to be sweeps. It all seems to be a peaceful night but, they have the feeling it was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

Sollux looked down at Karkat, he didn’t know why but he felt so comfortable, nothing like with FF and AA ,who he knew he only wanted to stay as friends with them because he only liked Karkat, he has always felt that way for the tiny troll, but like anyone, he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had so he hung out with them. He always actually wanted to be with kk just like this but he has never said or put anything into motion. So you can Imagine he was more than just happy to be with him like this, he wouldn't say it aloud but he thought that Karkat's purring was just the absolute cutest. He continued on petting him actually getting comfortable but not along himself to be the awkward one and ruin everything with his buzzing so he holds it in. “well well, someone likes the warmth a lot but I do understand you “he chuckled softly.

 “Shut up! It's not my fault you're even warmer than the blithering killsight hell's fire when I’m nothing more than just a shivering troll with the ass cold as ice” Karkat grumbled as he brought his legs up, curling up like a grub would do, refusing letting go of captor while doing so. “And no. Fuck that  noise that I know that was happening in that nonexistent thinkpan of yours. I am definitely NOT purring okay???  It's just...my rage, yes the fucking rage inside of me that wants to get out so it rumbles in my chest.”

“Sure, because you have so much rage in you at the moment when right now I bet you're hiding your smile just like I am. And I think those two examples were the best damn examples I have ever heard. By the way if you actually did have that much rage in you then let it out. I mean if it does keep on building up then one day or another you'll probably end up rage quitting and probably destroy everything in sight. “He chuckled and pulled him in closer almost at the edge of saying that the purring was very cute...but since kk didn’t like it he just decided to stay quiet and cuddled into him.

Fuck, how could Sollux notice he was holding his smile back with all he had? Sometimes he really hates how well he knows him but in the end, they’ve almost known each other since they were grubs “And what if I don't want to let it out? What if I “do” want to flip the whole universe up in the angriest seething rampage in the history of the angry and seething rampages??? It's going to be me, the universe and my flipped shit in a endlessly nonsensical comes and goes inexorable vicious circle of screams of rage that even horroterrors will dramatically stab their own eyes with the first fork they can reach in their pathetic lifes. Have you thought about that captor? What if I don't want to be” He smirked “tamed.”

Sollux squinted his eyes at him. He knew very well Karkat was resembling that time he accidentally and totally unintentionally called himself an untamed beast, but even if the cancer one knew it was sarcasm, he still pretends he really meant it and bother him about it. “. . . You little shit. You know that’s copying me and by the way, sorry to break it two you honey but you can be tamed. By a lot of ways actually...and I wouldn't want you going bat shit crazy because then you might hurt yourself and I have to say it you mean too damn much to me that I would probably even risk my life to save your ass.” He just couldn't believe that kk actually used “tame me” …that tiny fucking prick . He just shrugged it off and held him close now letting himself buzz while cuddling him even more into him and petting him”

 Wow. WOW. What?. Did he just call Karkat honey?? Oh god. Fuck.  He just called him like that! The Vantas could feel his blood pumper raising his beats even more. Damn it, why does he have to feel like this? The most probably thing was that Sollux just said that to him sarcastically but he can't help the rom-com fanboy inside of him even though he wasn't too good at red flirting. Any kind of flirting to be honest ” Sollux  fucking Captor if you ever die to save my ass  swear for the thing I appreciate the most” Sollux, obviously “i will kill myself just to hunt you down in the dream bubbles and kill you twice for being such an inconsiderate idiotic fuckface. Do you know how bad I’d feel if you do that kind of sh- wait. Are you...buzzing?

 “No I’m purring. Why would I be buzzing? It’s not like I am related in any way to a bee and love honey or something stupid like that.“ He continued to buzz lovingly “And plus I swear I would do everything in my power to keep you from fucking killing yourself because if anything I would want you to live for both of us I wouldn't bare for the two of us to be dead...that would be a sort of punishment, so don’t you ever go and do something as stupid as that. Besides, the last thing I want is to deal with your body. Truth was I think you’re the one keeping me alive so yeah....all truth here you’re the reason I live or else I don’t think I would be alive if you weren't here “he smiled softly and blushed lightly but makes sure to hide it.

Karkat’s head was resting over the other’s chest, only an excuse to hear even clearer and louder that purring/buzzing. Oh god, Karkat really loves it, it was the first time he ever heard him like this and even if he would never mention it to Sollux, it's so. fucking. cute.” Don't say shit like that... The truth here was that “He hid his red face from him.” *I* couldn't live without you..i just could never handle it, i-i need your sloppy mutant ass here with me.”

 It was extremely unique letting himself act the way he’s acting, leaving his usual sarcasm and asshole-ness aside only to be replaced with words he really meant, trying to say how he feels towards Karkat despite it was just too hard, although it seemed to be that he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. “Oh c’mon kk. You really don’t need me as much as I need you...you know everything that has happened to me and it really was terrible...all I am able to help you in was when you’re really stressed out I just know how to make you relax its not much and we really don’t see each other all that much because you're always busy or I’m always doing my codes....you know what I think we should spend more time together I mean I don’t think I’ve been this relaxed in a long time, it actually feels really nice“

 “You actually do a lot more for me but I get your point and yeah, spend more time with you doesn’t sound a bad torture… at least not that much.“ It wasn’t a torture at all. It was actually far more than  a pleasure to have more of these times in his memory.  He swears he could just jump to the veil right fucking now if he was told to; he was so happy that he couldn't help the faint smile that showed on his face, yet he tried to not show it to Sollux by pulling up his turtleneck. God damn it. He didn’t know what he'd do without it.”There wasn't really shit happening lately so I have a lot of free time to spend with you. I mean, if that was what you want. Okay, now that was pretty stupid to say since you literally just said that.” He facepalmed while looking away, trying to calm down the blush on his cheeks “But I need you to do me a little favor. Even though you're such a douchey nookscratching insipid horseshitting asshole will you, uh, promise me you will never leave me...?

He looked over to him and blushed lightly once again but that doesn’t refrain him from getting closer to him and peck his cheek and try to look at him with soft eyes, eyes that were screaming out his name. ” Karkat I promise to always be by your side through rough times and good times. I have to say even if it’s sappy as hell, you are my life and always will be...by now of course you should know I’m flushed for you… I have been for a long time but was scarred of rejection. But now I don’t care. All I know was that I want is to be with you

He placed his hand on the cheek Sollux just kissed, totally shocked from the sudden and totally unexpected gesture and a lot less expecting to hear those words from him; he could literally feel his heart skip one or two beats as his hands go cold. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he tries to speak. ”You really have luck I like sappy things, and yeah I know I suck showing my feelings to people but… I do feel red for you, I swear I don't even fucking know how you do it, it's like all shades of red, all of them for a cricking blithering nooksniffer asshole like you but you know what?.....I'd like you to be “my” cricking blithering nooksniffer asshole...” Then, he gathered all his nonexistent courage and leaned to quickly peck the mustarblooded's lips.

 At that moment he swears that his heart had stopped for a second but when Karkat actually pecked his lips he wasn’t as pleased with it; he felt like he needed much more and it was everything or nothing.  So he pulling him in and kissed him sweetly and lovingly. His lips actually did taste of light honey and he could also taste… candy on karkat’s lips. Such a sweet combination, isn’t it? When he felt like both of them were about to run out of air he pulled away and avoided looking at the other male”. . .You know I actually don’t regret the things I’ve done in this life but I certainly regret kissing you...”He could feel his face start to heat up as he blushed a bit darker.

He widened his eyes when he was pulled into such a perfect kiss and he could feel how special those lips were, how Sollux’s mouth fit perfectly against his own, like if they have been made to be together. God, he even freezed not knowing what to do like a total idiot but as soon as he regained control on himself he closed his eyes while kissing back. That taste of light honey was a taste that he'd do anything to taste the rest of his life. Yet the " I certainly regret kissing you" thing was enough to made him freak the fuck out in his mind. That wasn't a good sign. In rom coms that definitely “never” was a good sign. First kiss always meant everything in a relationship, like it was supposed to feel like it was just he and him, and that was certainly what he felt but fuck, did Karkat kissed him so badly? Or did he realize he didn’t feel that way? He could just flip his shit but no, he did his best to stay calm or at least look like that as he asked “what?” He would have said more but that small crack on his voice made him stop talking.

 “I just felt like I was going a bit too fast.  I mean I didn't even ask if it was okay? don’t get me wrong I loved the kiss and I have to admit it you're a great kisser but I just don’t know I guess I feel like I got a little bit to needy and went in for it and I am sorry about that we are just starting off with this and I am sure as hell don’t want to rush it all and make you uncomfortable “ Sollux was just really nervous and shy about all of this and felt like he rushed it but he did love the kiss so much. But what made him act like this was because he was too nervous and being nervous was one of the things Sollux couldn't handle, making him continuing to go on about how he sorry he was. Clearly someone needed to shut him up.


	2. You just can't win in this game.

He could easily notice how nervous was Sollux, and yes he was just as bad as him but once he keep talking and talking and talking he rolled his eyes before grabbing the other's shirt and pulling him into a kiss once again to shut him the fuck up before wrapping his arms around his neck so that way the taller troll couldn't pull away. He didn't feel it wrong, he didn't feel it too rushed; it was totally the opposite thing. If he looked over the past sweeps he could tell he'd waited, craved and dreamed of a moment like this for so long and that didn't compare at this. Reality was far beyond that, the feeling of his lips over his own was just wonderful.

 

Sollux was taken aback by this but melted into the kiss rather quickly. The kiss was even more sweetly and lovingly than the last one at the point he could feel much more little butterflies in his stomach than before. He soon pulled Karkat in a bit closer to kiss him deeper. Obviously he was not one to rush things but for the kiss he felt like the happiest hacker troll. He basically never wanted to let Karkat go. Nope. Letting the one he was flushed for go was totally not an option he will even consider. He was sure as hell that the kiss will last a long time but, honestly? He was totally fine with that.

Karkat felt literally like in heaven right now, his stomach was being a complete bitch right now, he almost felt sick, but sick in a good way. He didn't want to let go of him either, he knew it was going to be a kiss that will last a long time until any of them needed to pull back to breath and so he shifted, placing himself on the other's lap to be as close as possible and to kiss him  just as deeply as Sollux is going. He also didn't want to rush things but it felt so right and amazing, so he'd go with what the mustardblooded one was okay with. Hesitating a bit, he slowly traced his tongue over captor's lower lip.

Sollux felt as if he suddenly didn’t have control of himself anymore he felt as if he needed more,  and before he could even knowledge it, he was gently, ever so gently, grabbing kk's tongue and nipping at it softly and at the same time he pulls him in all the way close as possible. He even let out this small moan because he was enjoying all of this way too much.  He pulls away slightly only to get a short breath and goes back to kissing him, deeper than last time. His mind was running wild, he couldn't help it, he was just so happy at the moment he didn’t care what would happen at any time because as long as he was with kk, he would be happy.

 

 Karkat tilted his head back in pleasure but barely a bit, making sure to not pull back from the kiss at all since the way Sollux was playing with his tongue has was indescriptible and shit, there it goes. A quiet sound of pleasure came from his mouth as he slides his hand up to the other's head, brushing his hair with his fingers. It wasn’t too long until he had to pull back only for a pair of seconds to breath before going back to kissing him but he was so lost into this  he didn't realize he accidentally grazed the base of one of Sollux's horns.

 

The touch of his horn made him blush darkly and moaning, he had to pull away for a couple seconds; he was not expecting the horn touching in any way and to say the truth. Don’t get him wrong.  He did like it but it was so sudden he just naturally reacted. He looked at Karkat and smiled softly at him, reassuring him that he didn’t fuck up or made him upset because he could already hear Karkat freaking the fuck out because of that; while he was already off of him he took a moment to breathe as long as letting Karkat do the same and leans to peck his forehead.

 

Panting a little, Karkat stared at Sollux in confusion when he pulled back but it was not a long time until he realized: the moan, the dark blush and his hands on the taller troll's head made it pretty clear, making him blush deeper as well”oh f-fuckfuckfuck, I’m so sorry I d...didn't mean to touch your horns.“ Hell it was embarrassing as hell, troll's horns were *extremely* personal.

 

Sollux was really okay I mean he does trust kk and if it was an accident then it was no problem. Looking down at him with a smile decorating his lips he talked quietly”kk don't worry a-about it. I mean. It w-was an accident “ he was still a bit out of breath ”There’s really no harm done “he pecked his cheek ”Just please don't worry about it, I just reacted a bit too much to the touch”

 

He let go a soft sigh in relief before smiling as well, no longer caring if he looked like an idiot or not (although that’s the most probable thing right now). All of this was so nice and the last thing he wanted was to fuck it up. He then nodded slightly before leaning to rest his cheek against the others' chest affectingly and hugging him as well. Once he was starting to breath normally, he whispered.”Fuck you, your lips taste so good that’s utterly unfair...did you know that?”

 

“Well no I didn’t know I taste good but you do to you taste of sweets “He chuckled and nuzzled his cheek, buzzing again and no longer panting, which was a good sign. He didn’t even mind that Karkat had touched his horns, he felt such in peace right now at the point he didn’t mind telling him about that “oh my god I don't care if you even touched my horns I love you so much and I really don’t give a fuck.”

 

His own purring came back as well as his faint smile was now a wide one as he knows Sollux won't be able to see it.” The hell? Do I really taste like sweets? Okay I would normally come with the most incoherent incompressible tirade you ever heard about how weird that sounds but you kind of taste like honey too and even smell like it so you saved your ass this time. But the weirdest of all this shit was that it's not like mind honey nor normal honey nor even the human kind of honey. Yours is...” He stayed silent for a while trying to find the words to explain it but only failing. ” I don't know I guess it was what it makes it special and to be honest, I really like it.”

 

“Yeah but I don't even know maybe it can just be my lips and I’m just tasting it while kissing you...” he smiled softly and pulled him in closer, stealing a kiss” well I’m glad you like it and if you want to taste some more you know you always have me...by the way do you know what time it is? I think it might be morning or something but who knows “He shrugged and yawned a little but almost immediately went back to putting his full attention oh Karkat, peppering his face with small kisses.

 

Just when he thought he can't get any redder he can feel his cheeks heating up more and more at every single kiss Sollux gave him, he really enjoyed it, it looked like if he were living in one of his favorite movies yet he held the other's face fondly for a few seconds so he can see his the clock on the wall ,raising his eyebrows in a surprised manner.” Holy shitsquatting bleeding fuck???, You gotta be kidding me! Was it already 3 pm o' clock???? For how long  were we kissing each other? It's not like I’m complaining but... Damn. “ He then placed his free hand over Sollux's, stroking it tenderly” Is it okay if I stay to sleep here tonight? It's been ages since we had a sleepover anyways.”

 

“Of course you can it’s not like I’m going to send you to your hive at three in the morning. I’m not that kind of asshole.“ He got up gently and stretched his arms and back” Well, where do you want to sleep? Like one where and two with or without me? “ Either way, he went and got ready then came back to hand Karkat the extra clothes that he leaves just in case. He was kind of hoping that Karkat will want to sleep with him but he wasn’t going to make him do what he doesn’t want to do or anything, it was his choice. After that he got on top of him, hugging him and buzzing happily.

 

Karkat captchalogued the clothes and just as soon as Sollux hugged him he wrapped his arms around him as well” You know I couldn't give less fucks about where we sleep as long as I am with my matesprit. “ He stole a kiss just like Sollux did before sliding away from him gently to quickly go to the ablutionblock and change his clothes. There was no way he was going to sleep wearing jeans in case the mustardblood wanted to sleep on the couch but if he didn't, then who cares? he loves using his clothes anyways. Once they were on him he shivered slightly; the borrowed clothes are definitely *not* as warm as the ones he had and are kind of big for his tiny body but again, who cares? Going back to sollux, he places himself right where he was before, and once beneath him he hugs him tight as a manner to share warmth.

 

“You're cold aren't you? “ He chuckled and hugged him, going to his chest and just breathing out as a trick to get karkat warmer faster ” I think just by hugging you I don't want to get up anymore...do you mind if we sleep on the couch? Its only if you want to. I want you to be comfortable and all so in the end it’s your choice “he smiled and pulled Karkat in closer to warm him up even more.

 

 It was just a matter of a few minutes until he stopped shivering and started purring just quietly once again, smiling and playing with the other's hair, rolling and unrolling it again and again affectionately as he interwined his legs with Sollux's own. “Yeah, this is nice. Especially with your extremely warm body... lucky asshole. “ He caressed his back more than just happy he didn't even want to flip his shit right now, and even if he did he could not to” God damn it captor I really hate how you fuck up with my thinkpan every single second I am around you, do you even realize how hard to me is to keep acting like the usual pain in the ass I normally am with you??? I just, I can't! You're too cute and too stupidly lovely that the only thing I want to do was punch you on the mouth over and over and over with my own fucking mouth..softly...because I love you.”

 

“You know you don't have to hold back to do the last part” He chuckled while smirking “But anyway you make me feel the same so we're both even and I am not cute I am everything but cute. You're the cute one here I mean haven't you seen yourself in the mirror and haven't you heard yourself purr? I am like 10% sure that you are the cuter one I mean it’s just a fact that you're going to have to face not matter how much you don't like it...and with me you can act whatever way you want I will seriously always love you no matter how you are “ He kissed him softly and then pulled back to peck his cheek ”And I love you too kk, always have and always will.”

 

His ears went down and kissed him back but after hear all those kind of things he couldn't do anything but hide his face on his neck and tug at his shirt just a little while squeaking quietly.” Y”-you limp fronded stooge shitsponge where in alternia , derse and prospit did you learn to be so romantic??? “ Acting like Sollux was acting was Karkat's weakness, even though it's kind of sappy it was perfect at his point of view. He was already feeling red as hell for him and this wasn't helping. At. All. “But no, you're wrong, you're far cuter than I am because I am totally “not” cute and that's it. End of story. Happy ever fucking after.”

 

“Well it’s not a happy after for everyone because your story was a fake and a total lie. Everyone knows you're the cuter one and if I really need to I will make everyone agree and if you can't accept it then that’s too bad for you. Also we all know that I do love you more then you love me and don't try to argue with that one because I will tell the whole world and it would be easy I can do it right now and I will show you “ He whispered against his ear  “ I love you kk” He pulled back to look into the other male’s eyes “And that was how you tell the whole world because kk you are my whole world so give it up you can't win in this game.”

The mutantblooded one blushed and opened his mouth trying to find the words, trying to say something, but oh god. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Sollux Captor just left Karkat Vantas speechless and he couldn't help but lean up and kiss him deeply. Though after a while he pulled back, looking into his eyes.” For all I care you can say all the bullshit you want but that will definitely *not* change anything, you just cannot change my feelings and how ridiculously red I am for you “ he said while cupping  the taller troll's face ” I’m literally feel as flushed for you and as red as my blood color is and not even the the vomitinducing pustule excuse of the nonexistent Gamzee’s messiahs  could make me change my mind, even though if they kill me and make me wear some kind of ring of life I doubt that exists only to make come alive again just to kill me over and over and over and fucking over again. Why don't you get a look at the big picture Sollux, I love you more than you love me and I love you combined so therefore I'd love you more than when I loved you more than you love me and love you and so on and on. It's a goddamned endlessly paradox that explains how much I “do” actually love you so please shut your windhole up and use it for something useful for once and just kiss me, you  little piece of stinkiest walkingshit… my little piece of stinkiest walkingshit.”

 

Sollux was totally not ready to give up, he really did love Karkat a whole bunch! But he didn’t think he would ever convince Karkat that he did love him more with words or anything at that moment. He was basically almost about to beg him to believe him but just dropped it and looked at him with an innocent face with some pouting in it obviously, he wanted Karkat to admit that he loved him more. So the gemini got the idea to sound like a crying cute meowbeast because shit, no one can resist the meowbeast” but Karkat~ “ He even went through it all and called him by his full name this was now actually some strong shit this was not easy to get out of almost impossible but don't get him wrong he did want to kiss him and all. He had forgotten that it was like three in the morning and that Karkat needed to sleep. Hah. Good job Sollux.

 

He crossed his arms and looked away.” No no. Don't look at me like that. Do *not* look at me like that, there is no way I’m going to- “then he heard Sollux calling him in such a cute way and looked at him, ohfuck ohfuck ohfuck he was looking so cute like that. What did you do Karkat?????, what. The. Hell. Did. You. Do.” I-i ..*fuck. you.* for me looking at you! Alright. Whatever. *fine* ”then he wrapped his arms around the other's torso, pulling him to lie down, cuddling.” We both love each other in the same way, no more, no less. That's it. That was *all* I’m going to give in. Take it or leave it. “He was used to not sleep almost anything at all but he didn't want to Sollux to be tired and restless because of him” Now just close your eyes and have some rest so you're not bitching around tomorrow. “He then leaned to give him a sweet goodnight kiss.

 

Oh heeeell yeeah! That’s how you fucking convince someone but…he doesn’t think Karkat knew that he wasn’t planning on sleeping so he just kind of mumbles it” uh....kk...I don't actually want to  sleep...” He was happy that they could love each other the same but he knew that he loves Karkat more than Karkat loves him so he didn’t argue any more about that. Instead, he played around with his own hand” But if you're sleepy don't mind me. I’ll be right here next to you if you need something. “ He smiled and looked at him, hoping he won’t make him sleep. Sure he hates sleeping and eating but he thinks that it’s okay. I mean at least he wasn’t fainting or something. Nevertheless, the look in Karkat’s face is telling him that he shouldn’t have said that. Here he goes...


	3. Dreams can become true, but remember that nightmares are also dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TW: Description of gore. Blood.

What??????? No fuck that miserable nonsensical noise, you *have* to sleep Sollux. “ The cute smile the other was giving him didn't stop him from feeling extremely worried about him. He sighed and stroked the other's cheek gently.” look.. I know you have those horrible nightmares but it's okay. I got you alright? I won't let anything bad happen to you and that goes for this situation and any other that could happen in the future. I've told you I care about the shit out of you and I don't want you to go fucking around like the most dead zombie the universe have ever had the unpleasure to meet and then just pass out in front of me and get sick because I will have *no* idea what to do and I just won’t handle it, alright?...I know I never told you about this but I also have bad dreams...nightmares that makes me want to pull every single fiber of my hair off, nightmares that literally tears me off in less than a second but I just go on and try to ignore them you know? So that I can have the minimum energy to be with you.

 

 “No kk you just don't get it. Mine are really bad, like all of the trolls combined.It’s just really bad it’s just *really* bad...for me sometimes I wake up and go straight to the sink and puke or sometimes I wake up crying and screaming and I can't stop until hours later....the most embarrassing ones are of me wetting the fucking bed at times I even start to scratch myself and start to bleed....sometimes the dreams become so real that I wake up with random scratches no one really understands me and it’s just- I can't I can't deal with it....call me what you will, weak or anything I don’t care but please don't make me sleep. I just don't think I can and will “ He looks away, embarrassed and kind of scared of remembering of all the heavy nightmares.

 

 He furrowed his eyebrows, worried as fuck for him and just held him close. He stayed silent for a while, thinking about what to do :  he didn't want Sollux to live those horrible things but he didn't want him to get sick because of it.” Fuck...isn’t there something I can do for you? There *must* be something I just... I can't. I can't stay arm crossed knowing all the kind of shit you have to go through, it's not like you actually did something terrible like to deserve this.. Seriously I'd give all I have even my own pathetic meaningless life to change places with you if I could.And no, I could *never* call you weak nor anything like that. Especially because of these kind of things. I know I can be such a incoherent shittingdouche screaming fuck asshole sometimes but I’m not “that” bad.”

 

 “Kk you really can't do anything....and I wouldn't let you trade places with me not now not ever I would rather live worst just to be with you just please don’t make me try to sleep...that would be the worst thing you can ever do to me...”he looks at him and smiles softly” don’t worry so much about me I rather you get some sleep. I’ll be right here for you, just sleep for both of us. And plus I don't know what I would do if you had the nightmares. I’m already used to not sleeping and all but I Imagine that it would be a lot worse if you had them.”

 He wasn't entirely convinced yet Sollux looked like he was and maybe it'd be the best, or at least for now. Of course he was going to search and find a way to make those nightmares disappear or at least slow them down a little, and he will give anything to make that happen, no matter what the mustard blooded say. He took a deep breath and ,hesitantly, nodded.” Alright... But no. Fuck no. There is no way I am going to sleep calmly when you have to be awake like that. It's incredible stupid as it didn’t have the minimum sense at all. It's unfair as hell for you and this wasn't a question. No matter what face or sound you make, I’m staying awake with you. Not like I’m also used to sleep that much.”

 

He got on top of him and sighed ”kk just please fucking sleep I won't be bored or anything I promise you that just I want you to sleep. It’s better to have your matesprit taking care of you. Please, just do me this favor. It will be for your good as well just sleep kk, sleep for me “He was seriously almost begging him...well more like he was begging him to sleep.

 

He let out a heavy sigh and curled up on his side. He tried to look at Sollux but then gave up and proceeded to rest his forehead on his arm, looking away as well and by away I mean the couch.” Oh can you just shut up? the only reason why I am not sleeping was because of you, otherwise I wouldn't give a single fuck about if I sleep or not. Maybe you're right. Maybe I’m such an ungrateful piece of shit but here's the news: that was exactly why I don't want to sleep, you can call me however your poor little thinkpan may think of but here I’m trying to be a little more equal between us but you know what, whatever. If you really have a lot of codes to do then just go. The last thing I want to be was a waste of time for you.”

 

Welp, it looks like he fucked up...like always ”Look love, I’m just saying that you need to rest. I don't want you to pass out or get sick that’s all really and fine after I say these last things I will shut up...but you have never been a waste of time you never will be its not possible “ he sighed and went for a small sketch/diary book to open it in the last page he was on and started to sketch, pretty sad about what he had done to Karkat; he just wanted him to be able to sleep and have energy tomorrow so they could do a lot of amazing things like bake or something. He mumbled “sorry kk..”

 

He stayed silent for a while yet he wasn't too sure what Sollux mumbled as he couldn't really hear him. He takes a deep breath “You know what? “Maybe Sollux did really need to do another things and the only shit Karkat was doing was holding him back, in the end, Sollux would never admit that. “ *fine* if you really want me to go to sleep then I’ll just go to sleep” So that way he could do whatever the fuck he needed to do. Karkat didn’t really shift he simply closed his eyes and whispered ” I love you...” Nevertheless, that wouldn't be what he would have done if the little piece of shit  he was dared to see how sad Sollux looked, he'd have stand up and hug him or something but fuck Karkat.”

 

“I love you too“ Sollux didn’t really have something else to do. So first thing first, he gave Karkat a kiss then went back to the sketch book that contained all of his horrible nightmares. The dream he was drawing had way to much blood. As always Sollux was the victim trying to run away, he had ran into a room and there he found Kanaya hanged he of course tried to help her by putting something underneath but when he found something it was covered in blood and guts. Sollux grabbed it and went back to her but it was too late....he ran toward another way to look for the exit but just saw a faraway short figure that was stabbing out Eridan’s eyes out and, stabbing his neck then his bottom half the figure cuts the guts and laughs. Sollux couldn't do anything but run. Then others were turning crazy, that Nepeta had killed Equius but Terezi had killed Nepeta. Then the shorter figure came into play and with his powers he dragged Terezi over the wood, making her bleed and die. Although, there was another battle going on: it was Tavros vs. Gamzee. Of course, it didn’t last long but Gamzee had won by putting a knife through Tavros’ neck and then pulling it off but all of that resulted in the short one getting a hammer and hitting Gamzee who died almost inmediately. Sollux ran to another room and there he hid but only to see that the short one had captured Aradia and Feferi and began with AA , ripping her tongue out then stabbing her eyes out just to start randomly stabbing . After that, he was doing the same to FF . He didn’t have a way to run out so he was trapped and as soon as the figure saw him, it smiled at him and went closer but that’s how it all ended. Sollux never drew details on the short one but as you can guess it was Karkat.

 

The short one smiled at the kiss before curling up properly, just like grubs do as he can feel himself getting colder, yet he didn’t mention anything about it. It wasn't too long until he finally falls into a heavy sleep but he didn’t snore, it sounded more like a quiet purring and. Most of the time, it was always difficult for him to sleep but right now he felt protected, all thanks to Sollux although he would have preferred to cuddle him. His dreams or should we say, nightmares were basically the life of the sufferer. These were kindly provided by his mutant condition,  but the most fucked up of all was that he didn’t dream about the peaceful and good part of his ancestor's life. No, he always dreamed about the days he was in jail, about the execution, about the grand highblood's visits, about how every single one of his friends were ripped away from him, yet he didn’t dream about the disciple, or if he did, the dream was never focused on her. The  focus was on the psiioniic and just seeing him screaming and crying for him when the e%ecuter aims the bow towards him was enough to make him cry as he sleeps. Not to mention when he somehow dreams about the mustardblooded's death in the Imperious condescension's ship and the worst of all was that maybe for Karkat are just useless dreams but they feel way too real.

 

Sollux looked over at Karkat as he colored the pictures he couldn't really take seeing the pictures that he had to take a breath, he got up, kissed Karkat gently and then went outside. He left the sketchbook open but he didn’t really think Karkat would see it . Once outside he takes deep breaths, enjoying the fresh air as he stands always under the shadows but it isn’t too long until he has to go back in. He got his husktop and began to code, yet he stayed close to Karkat just in case he was having a bad dream.

 

Indeed he was. But there was something different this time. It was not the same nightmare than he usually has, and maybe that just scares him even more since this time he doesn’t know what will happen to him. He dreams that he's in the ablution block with his usual clothes and sitting on the tub. He notices the tub's faucet dripping some weird fluid and he gets closer to try0 to see what was it but finds out that it's nothing more than the brightest candy red blood, the same one running through his veins and that’s when he freaks out. He tried to back away but before he knew it, the whole room was filled with his blood, drowning him in it. He tries to swim out of it, towards the ceiling to breath but it just keeps coming out of nowhere and the roof looks like if it’s getting even away and away from him as he swims closer and closer and closer to it. He can feel the anxiousness, the fear and the lack of air in his lungs and no matter what nor how much he struggles, he just keeps drowning and drowning in a sea of red fear.

 

 Sollux of course had no idea of what's happening but all of a sudden he got this urge to go to Karkat and be with him and who is him to ignore it? Standing up, he went to sit down next to him he gently places his matesprit so that he was sitting up and leaning on him.Of course he makes sure that he was still sleeping and surprise surprise, he was. So calmly, the taller one continued on with his code while petting him lightly and this was all just himself acting. He started to hum a little song so that if he did actually see Karkat waking up he might want to go to sleep again. He still didn’t even notice that his sketch book was wide open to see.

 

By that time, he had already some tears peeking in his eyes yet it wasn't noticeable since they were ,obviously,  closed, but what it was noticeable was how bad he was shaking. His sleeping form decided to cling onto him and somehow he hears him humming in his dream. The blood had already flooded the whole room but surprisingly, it was starting to slowly descend around him and letting him reach to the surface of it and gasp loudly just as soon as he was able to breathe once again and that was when he wakes up. However when he opened his eyes, the contained tears started dripping down his cheeks quickly as he looks around, noticing the book but due his blurry vision he couldn’t quite see what was on it.  As soon as he knowledges the gemini’s presence he hugs him tight and close, not daring to say a single word.

 

He was surprised but didn't hold back. He put his husktop on the ground and pulls Karkat onto his lap, hugging tightly. He continued to hum, not wanting to ask what had happened he rocks him back and forth to calm him down, feeling absolutely terrible for making him sleep but he was a little happy that he looked a bit better. He continued the humming a bit louder this time as well as petting him but of course he knew that this was very calm compared to the dreams he had but since it was Karkat, he didn't care. He wanted him to be okay and have that small little smile on his face and be calling him an asshole as he always does.

 

 He took a shaky breath before pulling back just a little, enough to quickly wipe his tears away with his sleeves and come back to hug him. He'd hate it if Sollux would actually see his tears but fuck it. He closed his eyes not wanting to go to sleep again but let himself relax. Eventually he stops being so tense and so stops shivering. He then leaned up to kiss those honey-alike lips and whispers “Thank you honey.” This was one of those times Karkat didn’t exactly act like himself, or better said, he acts like the vulnerable version of him, the part that was behind the kind of rough good-for-nothing-but-cursing-and-flipping-his-shit appearance.

 

He enjoyed the but left him wanting a bit more so he kissed karkat’s cheek and pulled him in close into another hug, still cradling him just for the safety of it “Oh my god kk. I’m sorry I made you sleep and it’s no problem what so ever. I want you to be safe “ He honestly did and would do whatever in the world to make him forget about the nightmares and make them stop, saving him. Karkat didn’t deserve them, no,  not one bit . Sure he was a little grouchy but he did care for everyone in a special way.

 

He pulled back just one hand and slided it down Sollux’s arm, caressing it fondly before holding his hand “No, it's ok Sollux really... It was just another stupid nonsensical figment of my imagination. Who gives a shit? The most probable thing was that I won't even remember it in a few days so just stop worrying about this.“ He knew he will never forget it but that was a way to fool himself too. He rested the side of his head against the mustardblooded's neck and so he could gaze the book at his reach once again. He had to say he was far more than just curious about it so he just takes it, not really thinking if Sollux would get mad because of that or not. In the end, all he was looking for was to distract himself.

 

Before Karkat had gotten the book he kissed his forehead and held his hand ” I worry about you but if you say you'll forget about it then I don’t want you to remember “ When he saw that he was looking the book he freaked out. Was he going to fuck everything up again?


	4. The sides I've never shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TW: Mentions of suicide.

Sollux snatches it out of his hand and looked at him. It was supposed to be a secret but thinking about everything twice, he looked down at him ”.....sorry it was just a reflex ....there was some pretty deep stuff in there...” He handed it out to him and looked away not really sure about all of this. The drawings were good but really scary there was a shit ton of blood and it all ended with Karkat being the killer. He was scared of it but knew that he would do him no harm so was pretty glad about that because it gave him more hope to sleep but not that much, he’d rather be matesprit with Karkat and not sleep. That was just his way to go.

He flinched a bit when the book was snatched out from his hands thinking he fucked it up again yet when Sollux gives it to him he feels pretty relieved. Nodding and giving him a "I don't care, it's okay" look he took the book and opened it up, starting in the first page. “Holy fuck, who would say you were such a good artist? ” Wait,  was that blood? God, yes it was fucking blood. No Karkat, do not panic, these are just drawings, nothing more, it’s not time for your hematophobia to kick in. He took a deep breath before keep looking at the drawings and with a non-i ntended shaky voice he asks “Sollux... Was this some kind of dream diary? do you really dream about this shi- Oh sweet almighty taintchafing fuck! Was that me stabbing Aradia eyes out???!”

He nodded at both of them “Yes this was a dream book and all of the drawings are my dreams...and yeah thanks but I don't think I draw that good... But yeah I don't know why but you always seem to be the villain...which was really weird and sometimes you do end up killing me and sometimes I wake up before anything happens and the worst was you actually torturing as you will see in the next page or two you actually do end up ripping my horn off....but yeah this was where I draw all of my nightmares, it helps me calm down about them so please don't think its girly or a diary “ He did look a little embarrassed but not as much and he was observing  as Karkat flips the pages and all but at times he just looks out the window.

 

 “What in the disemboweling inexorable puddle of shit inside of my past self's excuse of thinkpan are you talking about???? If you didn't notice it this was serious shit, how could I even call you girly because o-” He stopped as he looks the page Sollux was talking about and bites his own lip, god, this was way too much, he tried to keep flipping the pages but he just couldn’t handle it anymore and he had to close the book and leave it aside before proceeding to embrace Sollux tight” okay listen... I’m sorry you dream about these kinds of things but “pulls back to hold his cheeks, looking into his eyes.” I would never and by "never" I mean * **never** * do those kind of things to you. Just by thinking about it makes my whole insipid bowels twitch and just hit my head onto thenearest wall in this precise room until I bleed to death because that was how things are. No matter what you say I’d die for you, I’d die to stop something bad happen to you and even if someday I just decide to snap the fuck out of me I’d kill myself before I could even touch you, okay?”

 

He didn’t know why but hearing Karkat say anything about dying was enough to make him start to tear up and cry, probably because he was too sensitive about that particular topic. He then hugged the other male, needing him closer than other times as he cries out ”Please kk, please never say that you would kill yourself...i know t-that you wouldn’t do any of t-this to me so please don't worry “ In all honesty, he thinks that Karkat was making everything a bit worse than it needs to be but he didn't really care much” I just please don't do anything to yourself I don't know what I would do without you. I just really n-need you in my life; you mean everything to me and i-if you actually were going to do any of this I’m glad that it would be _you_ doing it I don't care what you do to me. “ He wiped the tears away” I will always love you..”

 

His ears instantly pointed. Seeing Sollux like this just teared his little heart in pieces of pieces. He hugged back without hesitation, stroking the other's back in a soothing manner.”Fuck Sollux, please don't cry... I-I didn't mean to say anything to make you feel worse, I’m sorry, I’m really  sorry. “ He could feel his own eyes getting watery ” God damn it. I always fuck things up but please stop that.. “ He kissed his cheek before continuing. ”The last thing I want you to be is this. I want to see you okay. I need to hear your awful “it was really totally the opposite” sarcastic giggling and calling me names and have the most embarrassing conversations the galaxy have ever heard of together and just- just   _love_ you. “ He balanced him from side to side, gently rocking him ” Please just be okay.. “ Yet he didn't say he wouldn't kill himself for him because he really would but he didn't want to make Sollux feel even worse.

 

“Fuck I’m really sorry kk, I’m overreacting.... “ He got up and stopped hugging him even though he was dying to keep him close” I just need to take a breath “ He opened the door and steps out, not giving a single fuck that he’s still shirtless. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Karkat but he already kind of did but he should at least stay strong a little. He took deep shaky breaths and wiped away his tears as he wandered around, walking back and forth. Whispering to himself loud enough that Karkat could even hear him” Fuck...i have to be stronger...what the hell was wrong with me...? Okay Sollux just calm the fuck down.”

 

His expression showed how worried he was for Sollux and before he knew it, he was already outside, uncaptchaloguing a blanket. He wrapped it around the other's back and then hugged him from behind, covering the front of him with it as well.” **I** should be asking you what in the frothing heinous undulating hell is wrong with you??? Okay yeah I get it, your warm as fuck and you have an incredible and almost unbelievable coming from you tone chest despite you're skinny but this is ridiculously stupid. The only thing you'll get like this is getting sick you blithering insensate thinkpanless shitsponge. “ He sighs ” There's nothing wrong with you and seriously you don't have to act strong in front of me.. Nor do things alone, that is why I’m your matesprit, I worry about you and you know I will do anything to make you feel better.”

 

He sighed as well and looked away “You know what? Everything is wrong with me and I do need to be strong. You just wouldn't get it, no one ever does and honestly I never get sick. But it’s too cold for you to go outside “ He turned around and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around Karkat” If you can't take this, let me tell you this was only the beginning of you seeing all of me so if you really can't take this then you don't have to be my m-matesprit....” He really didn't want it to end up Karkat leaving him but he wasn't going to make him stay and make him hold onto all of his problems.  Sollux thought that he was a messed that he was a freak and he didn't want him to have to live and put up with this...i mean he had hid some of his actual feelings and characteristics from everyone else and obviously this was one of them. The good thing about this was that Sollux had stopped crying and was now looking at Karkat straight on and he had pain in his eyes but yet seriousness.

 

“What?!?? No. **fuck**  that  noise in the deepest seething asshole of the existence not once, not twice but fifty fucking times! I love you okay? Like really really love you and that includes the whole packet. I know we just started being matesprits but I don't care what secrets nor other messed up things you may have, there is nothing that can stop me from loving you, even if we b-break up I will still love you, even when you act like a pain in the ass I will still love you, even if we fight I will still love you, even when we're on the dream bubbles I’ll still love you, even when this universe explodes in zillions little pieces of unilateral shit I . Will. Still. Love. You.” But.. “ He looked away” If you want to break up with me , it's okay.. I understand it.

 

“No I really do want to be with you and all but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I mean I will get worse than I already am and you're already saying of what's wrong with me...I just ugh I don't know, I’m worried I guess but you know you agreed that we love each other the same amount so don't you dare start with that shit that you love me a lot and all ...” All in all he really did love him but he didn't want to be annoying with this and he did feel kind of bad when Karkat had ask what was wrong with him . It just made him feel worse about himself . But he kissed him lightly ” I really want to be with you for as long as possible, for as long as you want to be together just I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with all the sides I’ve never shown...”

He still blushed like hell when they kiss yet he sighed when Sollux pulls back” I never felt uncomfortable with you, it's totally the opposite thing. And yeah I asked you what the hell was wrong with you but just because you went outside shirtless and , like I already said, I worry about you and I didn't know you can actually be _that_ warm and I never said I love you more I just said how long I’ll love you, those are different things and no, you won't make me feel weird or something, I know it can be hard to let me see the things you always hide from everyone and I appreciate that but I want to help you alright? So don't you dare to be bullshitting me and hiding other things just because you think i'll leave you because of that because I won't.”

“Karkat please. It’s just- I’m really difficult and different as you can already see that...i just I’m just not open and its really don't like talking about what I've been through and I just can't. I’m sorry. I really am fucking messed up and I don't feel like ugh! I think you're too good for me and I’m just confused “ His psionics randomly sparked up and when they did he took a step back from the cancer one,  just in case they hit Karkat or something. He needed him to be safe.

 

He stared at him for a while yet never looking into his eyes. He was kind of trying to understand what he just said to him. That didn't sound too well... It looked more like what people says when they're about to kick his lover's ass right out from his life so they can be with "better" people than them. Karkat crossed his arms and looks at his feet, his voice sounded nothing like it normally does; it was trembling and insecure and kind of shy really, like if he was trying to not cry or something ”Sollux are you sure you're not trying to break up with me...? Because it really sounds like that....”

 

He looked up at him surprised and blinks a couple times, his psionics not dying down”No of course not! That- I would prefer to die than to break up with you. All my life I dreame- well I didn't dream of it because my dreams are pretty fucked up but I daydreamed of being with you I mean seriously I really do love you...I’m sorry about all of this I think we should just go inside before you could freeze like a popsicle out here in this cold “ He actually just picked Karkat up and walked inside to sit him down on the couch and kiss him lovingly and sweetly almost two times better than before.

 

He felt his heart stop for a few seconds as he waited for a response felt but a big relief when Sollux denied it and let go a quiet squeak when the other suddenly picked him up but wrapped his arms around his neck resting his head on his chest. When was already settled on the couch he was surprised with those honey lips once again and couldn't help but kiss back and purring a little as well. Stroking the other's hair he had to pull back to say a couple of things to him.” There's no shit to be sorry about and if you don't want to talk about those things you hide, okay. I’m totally fine with that. Even though I'd like to help you to go through of that I don't want to get into your life and nose around in your life and be another problem to you.”

 

Sollux could only think of one thing and that was. Dammit. Why? Because Karkat had broken the kiss and he was actually enjoying it a lot he had a blush. He just nodded at Karkat and let go of him he stood and smiles softly ”Yeah...thanks kk but yeah I feel like I can't tell you everything...not just yet at least...and if you don't mind I’m just going to go take a shower so then afterwards we can go to your hive and if you want you can change and everything “ He pecked his cheek before getting his clothes to get in the shower. While cleaning himself he leaned against the wall, trying to get his psionics to act normal and when they finally do, he continues to shower.

 

 And so before he knew Sollux was gone. He cursed in low voice at himself. he wanted to kiss him once again. Why didn’t he just stopped talkin augh! He let himself fall on the couch face-first. He should have never break the kiss and just the way Sollux's cheeks were yellowish was so cute. Okay calm down Karkat, don't flip your shit. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.exhaldfjfgkljrg There will gonna be another oportunities, right? He thought as he lets himself plop down on the couch once again. Sollux was right, it was kind of too cold outside even for him and that’s when he noticed what seemed to be sollux’s jacket lying on the coffe table… well, he needed warm and it would smell like him so… he looked to both of his sides as he takes off his sweater (that was already kind of old and it wasn’t as warm as it used to be) and put over his shirt his mateprit’s jacket. Smelling it he kind of hugs himself because of how comfy it was. He could be such a dork when no one is looking.

 

He finished taking the shower and put on his clothes but this time his shirt was a bit different since it was stripped with black and yellow. He went back to karkat with his hair still dripping a little and not at its normal state, it was all kind of messed up but cute in a way. ”hey kk “ He smiled at him softly as his original smell was even stronger ” I’m ready to go to your hive whenever you are. “ he noticed that the shorter troll was wearing his jacket and smirking, he pecked his cheek ”But  let me just say you look good with my jacket on. “ He chuckled and picked up his husktop , putting it away so they wouldn't knock it over.

 

“Took you long enough.” Nevertheless when he turned his head to look at him his arms dropped to the side. Holy shit, he looked so… So hot with the hair like that, or which is to say, hotter than usual and when he got closer he could smell that scent so clearly and _fuck_.He looked away, trying to act normal and not stare at him like an idiot.”Uh, yeah, thanks...“ but of course, he fails at it. Terribly. ” I think we should go before the sun comes out. “ He cleared throat. Dammit, stop stuttering like that, you look stupid! ” I really would prefer to still have my eyesight for when we get in my hive and it's like 5 am already.So y-yeah... “ Oh **HELL NO,** you didn't just stutter again. Facepalming in frustration, he stood up, avoiding the other’s gaze.

 

 He didn’t really know what he did wrong so he just shrugged and took his hand in his, walking towards the door, kind of dragging him behind really. He opened the door and headed outside feeling kind of but got used to it and calmed down. ”Yeah I know. “ He smiled softly and didn’t even care that his hair was a little down. Yet, he didn’t know what to talk about or do so he just hums a little.

 

Of course he was feeling more than just nervous and he almost tripped over when Sollux dragged him out but then intertwined his fingers with his, looking at him just by the corner of his eyes. Okay Karkat, think. This was getting pretty awkward. What do relationships need? Communication, yes that is what they need. He needed to find something to talk about but he thinks that saying how hot was looking Sollux was kind of weird and just whispered.” (you look pretty cute like that... like really r-really fucking cute.......)” He facepalmed with his free hand again. Oh my motherfucking god, was he going to stop stuttering someday? At least for 5 seconds. That would be *really* appreciated.

 

He blushed slightly and looked over to him as he chuckles.  ” Dude, that was seriously adorable of you to say and really you shouldn't be hitting yourself “ He kissed his forehead ”There. All better. But anyway, what’s going to happen? Are we going to your hive and you're going to change clothes and then what? Are we going to stay at your hive or a walk or what? “ He was a pretty curious bee. Plus he wanted to start off a conversation while they were walking. “Oh and thanks for calling me cute...but I’m really just same old same old “ He blushed a bit darker.

Oh c’mon Sollux! Don’t you dare to act like if it’s your first time being cute.“ He blushed a little more and clears his throat before speaking, still not daring to look at him.” And well, if you think about it we kind of never had our first "date" as matesprits and I know it's kind of lame but I have a movie we can watch. Kanaya borrowed me it the other day so I’m not sure what it was about but she said I will  like it. I guess we can watch it together and then eat something. If you're okay with that.”

 

“Yeah that sounds amazing but I remind you I don't eat as much but I will  if that'll make you happy and if I could know the name of the movie that would be great...and if it’s a Rom-com I swear I will try to tolerate it.“ He looked over to him and smiled but since  he didn’t look back he just squeezed his hand to see what Karkat would do back. Other than that he still didn't know what to say. At least his hair was drying up but was still down “ And thanks for saying that I’ve always been cute...but for me I think you’ve always been hot and adorable ehehe.”

 

His whole face was red and hell he just didn’t know how to react to these kind of situations so he just kind of hit his arms with the side of his own, gently shoving him aside. ”Oh fuck you. We both know you're hotter and cuter and much more adorable than me. "period" “ He imitated his voice playfully before leaning and pecking his cheek.” And about the name of the movie I don't have the slightest idea about it. It was still in the bag she gave it to me. I really didn't give a fuck about it, I was kind of busy back then. Busy talking to a honeyed annoying bee in Trollian.”

 

He rolled his eyes and looked at him and kissed him sweetly.  “No, you're way hotter and adorable. Let’s just say I’m the cuter one and by the way you're so red I bet I could even taste the cherry “ He leaned and licked his cheek a little ”Ehehe . Yep, just like cherry. “ he chuckled and playeds around by hitting his arm back ”And by the way, I wonder what liltle bee you were talking to because I was so totally not on trollian. Pfft I’m never on trollian any more.“ He was just trying to play along so it wouldn’t go all awkward.

He simply used his psionics so that he wouldn't fall and he tries to pull back to get his tongue out so he starts to pout. He was blushing darker and was trying to pull off “Fine fine, you're hotter and cuter just let go of the tongue I need that shit to talk or do you want me to never talk again? I mean because I know for a fact that I want to talk and all and I think you'll miss this tongue and what I can do with it” He winked, just messing around with him.

 

He frowned a little as an attempt to look more normal because of how much he’s flushing and lifted both of his middle fingers at him while letting go of his tongue  and crossed his arms. Kind of pouting, he mumbled  “Shut up! I don’t know what you’re trying to imply and I am totally not going to bother in asking you but fucking hell that was low, even coming from you.“

 

“Yeah, I know it was pretty low and all but still.“ he looked over to him and put his hands in his pants pocket since Karkat had his arms crossed. He continued to walk and started to use his psionics and floats with them kind of lazy to walk. He looked around and sees that they're almost there .

 

He rolled his. Sollux was pretty lucky after all and it was unfair. “Wait. Do you know how to cook? Because I really don't have the slightest idea about how to. I mean, how to cook a worthy and kind of special food for this. I don't think sandwiches are a good thing for the first date....” He was pretty nervous since he wanted everything to go just perfect for Sollux but he can't *believe* he didn't pay attention to that little detail ”Or should we just eat outside?”

 

“Truth is I actually do know how to cook but I really don't like to. I Kanaya once ate the food I cooked and she said she liked it...but it’s your choice. If you want to go out and eat or not, it’s up to you. But If I were to cook I would need to know what you want to eat. I can basically cook whatever. I’m not _that_ useless.”

 

 He reached for Sollux's hand slowly and acting like if he wasn't doing anything as he talks ” Oh la la. Now I’m curious to taste your food. Seriously Sollux I’ve known you practically since we're grubs and it wasn't but just today I found out you're a good artist *and* chef. I’m starting to feel like I was the worst best friend that ever existed. And I really don't care what we eat, you can choose whatever you want, it is also going to go through your protein chute anyways. “ Finally, he grabbed his hand and held it once again, just like before but still acting all casual, or at least trying harder than before. ”I will try to help you though.”

 

“Yeah, alright then.  But you really don't have to help if you don't want to. It’s pretty easy to cook...and you didn't know all of this because you were always busy and I didn't really want to disturb you. Besides, when we talked it was always some type of embarassing argument I don’t really even want to talk about  but damn. I do not remember your hive being so far away “ He chuckled and kissed Karkat’s hand ”But I don't mind because I’m with you.”

 

He blushed once again ”Y-yeah sorry about that....” He let out a small sigh. ” The worst part of it all is that when I finally got to take care of all the shit I had to take care of you were already busy with your codes or with Aradia or Feferi... But yeah it's kind of weird really, my hive wasn't that away from y- “ Looking around a couple of times, he facepalmed. ”Please don't tell me we already passed by my hive and we didn't even realize it.”

 

He looked around and faceplamed as well. ”Fuck. I think we did...welp there is only one way we can get to your hive in a fast matter “ He grabbed Karkat by his hips and looked down at him ” Okay, so you’re going to have to hold on tight. I’m going to use my psionics to get us to your hive... I don't want you to freeze or anything beause I am sure as hell if we walk back you willl get colder and I’ll probably have to deal with your sick ass.“ He looked at him and smiled softly ”Or we can always walk I don't mind at all. I’m just worried about you.”

 

 He obviously would take any chances to be closer to Sollux and this time it was no exception “Oh no, please take me mr. Troll superman~ “He said sarcastically and still fucking around as he wraps his arms around the other's neck, holding onto him in a firm grip but not enough like to squeeze the shit out of him and probably break his neck.

 

He let out a small laugh. ”God dammit kk “he then used his psionics to go up and starts to go back towards Karkat’s hive, this time making sure he lands in the right place at the right time. Once there, he doesn’t really let go of Karkat ”Welp, it looks like we are here..your hero has saved the fucking day “ He chuckled and gave him a small kiss ”Any way we should get inside.”

 

He lets out a very quiet yet unique giggle before kissing his nose and letting go of him, turning to face the door and walk inside, not really letting his hand go “What the-“ He noticed that the door was already open…Please don’t tell him someone bursted in his hive while they were gone.


End file.
